


Sushi

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sunsetmog. Beta by shandydann.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> For sunsetmog. Beta by shandydann.

"Billy!" Dom cried, almost rugby-tackling him in his enthusiasm. Billy braced himself against the wall behind him, pinned there by Dom's body, and blinked.

"Hello, Dom," he said, patting his back. "You can... let go, if you want." _Fuck, why did I say that?_ He closed his eyes for a second, filled with disappointment as Dom released him. He sagged against the wall.

Dom's heart sank as he let go of Billy, and it was in his boots by the time Billy relaxed. _Fine, then, I know when I'm flogging a dead horse._ He turned on his smile and put an arm around Billy. "What, so I can't say hello now?" he grinned.

"Not when you knock me over doing it," Billy replied, fighting the urge to lean full-body against Dom. He matched Dom's grin, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "Where are we headed tonight?"

"Orli wants to go back to that bar we were at yesterday." Dom leaned in conspiratorially, breathing in Billysmell, and paused before continuing. "He fancies that barmaid," he stage-whispered, winking and nodding slowly.

Billy nodded with him, a sly grin opening. "Ohh, _I_ see." He tapped his nose. "So we're going to facilitate Orlando's sex life while we get drunk, are we?"

"Looks that way." Dom's grin didn't waver, but his eyes flicked away and back. _Care to facilitate mine and yours while we're at it?_ "Lijah said to meet at nine, 'f that's okay."

"Yeah. You want to come over first, have some dinner?" Billy never looked at Dom when he invited him to dinner. He looked at the floor, or the wall, or Dom's hands, or his neck, or... if he didn't look at Dom's eyes, he wasn't overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, _tell_ him he almost saw these dinners as dates. Wanted them to be. Dom was just so ... _Dom_, with everyone, why should Billy be special?

"Okay." Dom's voice was bright, and his heart leaped; _I can pretend it's a date, again,_ but Billy wasn't looking at him, didn't see Dom's eyes light up. _The day he looks at me when he says that, I'll know he means it._

Billy beamed, eyes turned back to him. "You want pizza, or shall I make sushi?"

"Sushi!" Dom bounced, grinning. _Fuck, since when do I give up? I'm Dominic Monaghan, and dead horse or no, I **am not** giving up on Billy Boyd._

~

"So, wait. You're cooking for him, taking him out for drinks... and this _isn't_ a date?" Sean's nose was wrinkled, that much was obvious.

"Astin," Billy warned. "Please, just, stop me from getting the fucking candles out, okay?" He sighed. "I am becoming a sap."

"See, this is what Dom _does_ to you," Sean sighed. "I've seen this, Billy, that's why I wasn't surprised when you told me."

"He's turning me soft." Billy shook his head. "Bastard."

"Look, Billy, just... do something about this, okay? Tell him how you feel. Hell, get drunk and come on to him, do whatever you think is necessary, but _please_, don't just carry on the way you are right now."

"But I _can't_," Billy cried, panicked. "Sean, I - I'll lose him, and I couldn't _bear_ that. Are you _sure_ you can't tell how he feels?"

Sean sighed. "I can't read Dom, he's affectionate with everyone. That's just his way, I think." He paused, and quietly, wholeheartedly, said, "Sorry."

Billy nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Thanks, Sean. Don't be sorry, 's not your fault. I... I really appreciate you being there for me."

"No problem, Billy. That's what friends are for."

"Well, thank you." He sighed. "I'd better go, he'll be here any minute."

"Okay. And Billy?" Sean smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Love to Christine and Ali." Billy hung up the phone, checked the sushi, and slammed the drawer with the candles in shut.

_Candles_, Dom thought as Billy let him in, ten minutes later. _Why do I smell candles?_ He sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his hands together as Billy produced the sushi with a "Ta-da!", quickly covering the small collection of solidified wax droplets. The candles cooled in the drawer, sticking together.

Of course, it was delicious. Of course, they talked all through dinner, Dom nearly dropping his chopsticks as he enthused about United. Billy listened, rolling his eyes.

The last of the sushi disappeared, and Dom sat back with a sigh. "Billy, that was so good I could _kiss_ you."

_Fucking wish you would. And mean it._ "Alas, while your lips are very appealing, we're already late for meeting the others."

Dom sighed dramatically, and stretched. "Shame. I'd have tasted of sushi."

Billy stopped, still, blinking, heart racing, breathing shallow. _Fuck. Oh, God._ By the time he unfroze, Dom was standing, putting their plates in the sink.

"You okay?" he asked, gently rubbing Billy's back. "You looked like you'd seen a ghost, for a second there." Dom gazed at him, unguarded concern in his eyes, and Billy's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Come on, let's get going."

"Alright." Dom snaked his arm around Billy's waist. "If you're sure you're okay."

"I'm _fine_!" Billy grabbed his coat.

Elijah was sitting with Andy when they got to the bar, Dom still with his arm around Billy. "Hey, guys, what took you so long?" Elijah grinned, jumping up to hug them.

"Billy made me dinner," Dom told him, solemnly. "So I had to take him to bed. It would have been rude not to."

"Absolutely unforgivable rudeness," Billy agreed. "Dom's been very courteous."

"Why, thank you, Billy," Dom smiled at him. "You know, in some countries, they thank the host by burping. I like our way better."

"Indeed, our way is far superior," Billy nodded.

Elijah laughed. "You guys want drinks?"

"Why thank you, my good man," Dom grinned. "Most kind. I'll have a lager, please."

"Same for me," Billy smiled. "Shall I come with you to get them?"

"Okay." Dom disentangled himself from Billy, and sat next to Andy, slinging an arm around his shoulders as Billy and Elijah went for drinks.

"So where's Orlando?" Billy asked as they approached the bar. Elijah pointed further down it, to where Orlando was chatting up one of the barmaids. "Ah. I see." His eyes went to Dom again, one arm around Andy, who was talking nineteen to the dozen. Dom was nodding. His eyes flicked to Billy and then back to Andy.

Billy stared at the bar. _'I'd have tasted of sushi.' Fuck. Why did he have to say that?_

They carried the drinks over and sat down, just as Andy said, "I'll ask the question." Dom's body angled itself towards Billy, which he didn't notice until he handed him his drink.

"Question?"

"Yeah, here's a question for you," Andy said to all three of them. "If you were gay, who would you go for, Karl or David?"

"We're talking Urban and Wenham here, right?" Lij asked. Andy nodded. "Hmm. Probably ... David."

"Why?"

"He's prettier," Elijah replied with a shrug.

"I'd go with Daisy too," Dom nodded. "Prettier, good with a sword, he's a very sexy man."

"You think? I'd go for Karl, myself," Andy mused. "Handsome and dedicated. Billy?"

"Hm? Oh. Right." Billy thought a minute. "I'd go for Karl too, I think. Lovely guy."

Dom grinned. "Okay. Me, or Orlando?"

"You," Billy replied without thinking. "Of course," he added, batting his eyelashes and smiling syrupy at him.

Dom gasped. "William! At last!" He flung his arms around Billy, pretending to kiss his neck noisily. Billy laughed, flinging his own arms around Dom.

"Dominic! At last!" He tilted his head back in mock ecstasy.

Andy snorted, shaking his head. "What are you two like," he chuckled.

~

Andy baled an hour and a half later, in favour of sleep. Orlando and the barmaid has disappeared, much the others' amusement.

"You wanna dance?" Dom asked Billy. He was leaning on him, and had been all night, as much contact as possible.

"Nah, I'm alright," Billy gulped more of his drink, unwilling to break this contact with Dom. Who was, by this time, desperate to kiss his neck for real.

_He smells so **good**. Fuckitall. One. Last. Try._ Dom leaned away from him, suddenly colder, and stood up. Billy looked up at him, surprised, and Dom stared into his eyes, opened his arms, and said, loudly, "Oral sex!"

Elijah burst into giggles. Billy laughed so hard he slithered down in his seat. "Ah, Dom," he wheezed, wiping his eyes, "ah, you crazy shite."

Dom sat down heavily, dropped his head in his hands, and emitted a strangled yelp. Elijah covered his mouth.

"Billy," he gasped through his giggles, "I think Dom's trying to tell you something."

Dom's head snapped up. "Lij, those girls over there have been eyeing you up for the past twenty minutes." He made shooing motions with his head. "Go on. Fetch."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I'm calling it a night." He patted Dom on the shoulder. "Have fun without me."

"Fuck off," Dom said fondly, and Elijah grinned, blew them both kisses, and left.

"Dom?" Billy spoke, quietly. "What was that about?" He was barely moving, and blinking fast.

_Fuck it._ Dom leaned in, catching Billy's just-open mouth with his before he could pull away, kissing him lightly, releasing.

Billy's mouth stayed open as Dom leaned back, lips puckered a little, eyes closed. Finally, he swallowed. "Oh," he whispered, and kissed Dom.

He tasted of sushi.


End file.
